This invention relates to an analog computer circuit for controlling a fuel injection system during engine cranking. During the cranking of a fuel-injected engine, it is important to provide fuel to the engine at a rate that is primarily related to the temperature of the engine. The fuel required for starting an engine at cold engine temperatures is considerably greater than that required at warmer engine temperatures. Various schemes have been proposed to provide fuel enrichment during engine cranking or starting to help assure a quick engine start. Unfortunately, the fuel required by an engine during cranking is not a linear function of engine temperature and it should be provided, in a fuel injected engine, at a rate that is related to the engine cranking speed.